


С Рождеством, Шерлок (Merry Christmas, Sherlock)

by leeloque



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, POV John Watson, Post Reichenbach, Reunions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeloque/pseuds/leeloque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рождество на Бейкер-стрит. Джон решает подвести итоги прошедших лет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С Рождеством, Шерлок (Merry Christmas, Sherlock)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Merry Christmas, Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608937) by [wintercearig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercearig/pseuds/wintercearig). 



> Перевод также доступен здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1503969

Тихая мелодия скрипки разливалась по квартире, заполняя комнаты подобно акустическому туману. За окном снег буквально валил большими хлопьями, и вечно бодрствующий город, казалось, наконец обрел спокойствие под этим белым покрывалом.   
  
Доктор Джон Ватсон сидел в красно-сером кресле, которое ни капли не изменилось с момента заселения Джона в эту квартиру почти пять лет назад. Напротив него стояло другое кресло с кожаной обивкой, в котором любил развалиться Шерлок, особенно когда ему в очередной раз становилось скучно, или когда он решал развлечься стрельбой по стенам из пистолета Джона. С первого взгляда здесь совершенно ничего не изменилось, если не принимать во внимание рождественские украшения. Только доктор в красно-сером кресле уже не был тем же, что и раньше. Джон сидел неподвижно, закрыв глаза, и наслаждался звуками классической музыки, раздающимися из стерео-системы.   
  
Он вспомнил первое Рождество после смерти Шерлока. Для него это был такой же день, как и любой другой после…  _Того дня_. Грусть, ярость, чувство бессилия и беспомощности, отчаяния. И неописуемая пустота, как и тогда, когда высокий худой мужчина в развивающемся пальто упал с крыши госпиталя. Рождество, якобы праздник любви, теперь казался ему издевательством. Как мог быть Лондон в таком праздничном настроении, если всего несколько месяцев назад потерял своего великого героя?   
  
Джон Ватсон не считал себя сентиментальным человеком, но так и продолжал каждый день жалеть, что так много вещей между ним и Шерлоком остались невысказанными. Все несказанные слова теперь казались невидимыми мемориалами его собственной утраты.   
  
В его жизни было много чего. Много существительных, глаголов и прилагательных могли описать его существование.  
  
 _Сын, школьник, студент, врач, военный, инвалид, ветеран.  
Удивляться, играть, учиться, работать, бороться, помогать, лечить, спасать.  
Счастливый, амбициозный, успешный, бдительный, напуганный, угнетенный, депрессивный._  
  
После возвращения из Афганистана собственная жизнь казалась ему странно обрезанной, словно кто-то отнял у него большую часть его личных качеств, а его самого поместил в другую, чужую жизнь. Вот, добро пожаловать в реальность гражданского. Монотонность, тишина, которые царили в его маленькой квартире, и ощущение абсолютной бесполезности угрожали сделать то, что не удалось самой войне: уничтожить его. А потом появился Шерлок и перевернул эту якобы нормальную, скучную, серую жизнь с ног на голову.   
  
Джон не верит в судьбу, поэтому их встреча остается в долгу лишь перед большой случайностью. Шерлок мог бы до мелочей просчитать вероятность их встречи. Не будучи гением Джон понимал, что она была слишком мала. Оказаться не в том месте и не в то время очень просто, и это происходит с людьми постоянно. Но быть именно в нужном месте и в нужное время… Если это и правда было дело случая, что они встретились друг с другом, то это была поистине счастливая случайность.   
  
Шерлок  _(бывший наркоман/одинокий детектив)_  и Джон  _(бывший солдат/депрессивный врач)_ превратились в Шерлока-и-Джона. Единство, неразлучность, бесповоротное связывание двух судеб. Две взаимодополняющие половины, которые друг без друга едва ли были полноценными, но вместе могли взбежать на самую вершину, в прямом смысле этих слов – Джон не мог припомнить, когда еще он в своей жизни так много бегал. Хороший врач, у которого проблемы с доверием, повсюду бегал за мнимым социопатом с его детективными интригами. Где бы ни был Шерлок, Джон всегда находился рядом.   
  
А теперь одна половина этого единства была насильно отделена от другой. Без всякого предупреждения. По крайне мере, именно для Джона это было болезненно неожиданно. Если бы он был таким же наблюдательным, как Шерлок, то наверняка бы что-то заподозрил, заметил бы какие-то изменения в поведении друга. Долгими ночами он лежал без сна и тысячи раз проигрывал в памяти ситуации, которые приключались с ним и Шерлоком, искал объяснения. Знал ли он вообще Шерлока? Кем был этот человек?  
  
Если бы он не видел это собственными глазами, если бы сам не держался за запястье, где должен был биться пульс, то Джон никогда бы не поверил, что Шерлок мог совершить суицид. Хотя, конечно, в прошлом Шерлок имел дело с наркотиками, но это было раньше, до появления Джона-и-Шерлока, и больше не имело никакого отношения к потрясающему мужчине, с которым Джон познакомился. Шерлок постоянно пренебрежительно относился к жизни, и они много раз побывали в настоящей опасности, но в этом была виновата абсолютная концентрация детектива на деле. Во время расследования больше ничего не имело значения, и, быть может, это и стало камнем преткновения. Быть может, Шерлок просто не мог смириться с возможностью Мориарти одержать победу.  
  
Даже когда психотерапевт пыталась заставить его прекратить эти бесполезные раздумья и самобичевания, он не мог перестать проклинать себя. В час беды он не показал себя хорошим другом для Шерлока. Он просто оставил его в этой лаборатории, обвинил в бесчеловечности ( _«Ты – машина!»)_  и социальной неприспособленности  _(«Людей оберегают друзья»)_. Эти слова не должны были стать последними из тех, что он сказал бы Шерлоку. Лично, прямо в глаза.  
  
Снова и снова Джон ловил себя на том, что, задумавшись, стоит на кухне с двумя чашками чая и обдумывает дюжину сценариев, как та последняя встреча на самом деле могла, должна была, _обязана_  была закончиться.  
  
Разве он не осознал таким тяжелым путем еще на войне, что чаще всего в жизни не предоставляется второго шанса? Что каждое слово может быть последним, потому что в следующий миг ты уже запачканными кровью руками пытаешься спасти то, что спасать уже поздно? Он столько раз был свидетелем слов прощания и последних произнесенных человеком предложений. Но вместо того, чтобы извлечь из этого выводы и говорить самое важное в тот момент, когда слова так и рвутся наружу, он оказался трусом.  
  
 _Сожитель, коллега, блоггер, не-его-бойфренд._  Это были определения, с которыми ему было проще справиться, которые были такие знакомые и простые.  
  
 _Лучший друг. Партнер._  Эти слова были намного непривычнее, они были для него новыми и использовались очень редко.  
  
И что обычно должен делать хороший британский солдат в такой ситуации? Сохранять самообладание и сделать «я вообще-то не гей» своей личной мантрой.   
  
Потом он всегда выливал вторую чашку чая в раковину и сильно сжимал зубы, чтобы подавить накатывающие чувства.  
  
Лишь когда его лучший друг, - когда Шерлок Холмс стал лишь именем на могильном камне, он решился произнести это вслух. Одиннадцать* гладких букв, выгравированных на черном камне; самый обыкновенный памятник не только выдающемуся, но и просто хорошему человеку.  
  
 _\- Шерлок. Я в тебе так нуждался. Я был так одинок и теперь обязан тебе очень многим. И я нуждаюсь в тебе до сих пор. Каждый день._  
  
Резкий запах, достигнув носа, вдруг вырвал Джона из его мрачных мыслей. Запах. Пожар. Где-то горит. Джон сразу же в тревоге вскочил и поспешил вверх по лестнице в свою спальню. Он вынужден был беспомощно наблюдать, как возле его кровати пылает рождественская ёлка. Возле горящего дерева стоял совершенно спокойный мужчина, одетый лишь в халат, и рассеянно что-то записывал в черном блокноте.  
  
Джон схватил шерстяное покрывало, лежавшее рядом на стуле, и попытался потушить огонь. Во время этих попыток он то и дело опрокидывал лабораторную посуду, которую его сожитель расставил вокруг кровати, и молился о том, чтобы в ней не оказалось никаких разъедающих веществ.   
  
\- ШЕРЛОК! Что ты сделал с рождественской ёлкой?  
  
Лишь теперь Шерлок поднял взгляд. Казалось, он не чувствует себя виноватым, смотря на Джона озадаченно-вопросительным взглядом. Что может быть настолько важным, чтобы мешать его работе?  
  
\- Мне нужно для дела четко определить воспламеняемость разных видов ели. Джон, ты знал, что некоторые ели на самом деле не являются таковыми в прямом значении? Есть еще очень много…  
\- Шерлок! – Прервал его Джон. – Что всё это должно значить? Что ты вообще делаешь в моей комнате? – Спокойно, Джон, наверняка есть вполне логичное объяснение тому, что Шерлок в твоей спальне поджигает ель. Всё-таки… Это же Шерлок Холмс.  
\- Принимая во внимание тот факт, что ты последние тридцать пять дней или ночей проводишь в моей постели, а не в своей, я само собой решил, что из твоей спальни мы тоже можем сделать лабораторию.   
  
От этих слов Джон непроизвольно подумал о последних прошедших неделях; о времени после возвращения Шерлока. Время чуда. Когда Шерлок, спустя три долгих года, просто отворил дверь в новую квартиру Джона, мир, казалось, вдруг остановился.   
  
 _\- Джон._  
  
Его голос звучал так, словно имя друга было первым словом, что он произнес после продолжительного молчания.  
  
 _\- Я должен тебе тысячи извинений._    
  
Джон не знал, должен ли он Шерлока обнять, или же ударить по лицу, поэтому он решил сделать и то, и другое, при этом именно в такой последовательности. Когда взгляд голубых глаз в результате казался исцеленным, Шерлок посчитал это личным трофеем. Само собой, он полностью игнорировал объявленный Джоном бойкот и неустанно отправлял ему СМС.  
  
 _Я пропаду без своего блоггера. - ШХ_  
  
Миссис Хадсон жаловалась на уши в холодильнике. - ШХ  
  
Молоко закончилось. - ШХ  
  
Майкрофт снова невыносим. - ШХ  
  
Джон. - ШХ  
  
Лестрейд звонил. Может быть опасно. - ШХ  
  
Всему отведено свое время, и Джон, казалось, уже тоже горевал предостаточно. Он был так зол, разочарован и обижен, но при этом и безмерно благодарен за этот второй шанс, поэтому вскоре пришло время и для примирения. Спустя три дня он снова въехал к Шерлоку на Бейкер-стрит, конечно, к большой радости миссис Хадсон.   
  
\- Джон?  
  
Чёрт. Это произошло снова. Иногда ему казалось, что последние несколько недель были одним длинным сном, который когда-нибудь закончится (и он боялся этого момента, и лучше бы он никогда не наступал). Поэтому Джон снова и снова терялся в своих мыслях, а после трёх лет воображаемых разговоров с Шерлоком тот факт, что он теперь стоит перед ним живой и невредимый, казался просто сюрреальным.   
  
Но это и была реальность, происходящее и правда казалось действительностью. Он мог видеть Шерлока, а если протянуть руку, то коснуться его тоже было очень легко. Джон принюхивался к запаху сгоревших еловых игл и слышал звучание стерео-системы из гостиной, и если бы он сейчас поцеловал Шерлока, то наверняка бы почувствовал на языке привкус чая, который они пили вместе час назад. Ну, конечно, ему следовало предвидеть это заранее. Шерлок Холмс был женат на своей работе и не мог иметь нормальных отношений, как у других людей. Теперь Шерлок жалел, что они… Господи, это всё было такой огромной ошибкой. И как теперь он должен делать вид, словно последних нескольких недель и не бывало?  
  
На какой-то миг Джон потерял дар речи. Потом он взял себя в руки и постарался не выдать своего разочарования.  
  
\- Эм, я думал, что тебе это не мешает. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, то мог бы просто сказать, а не поджигать что-нибудь. Конечно, я могу теперь снова спать в своей комнате…  
\- Джон, что за чушь! Общая спальня и лаборатория здесь было бы куда более экономным расходованием предоставленного нам пространства. Это же послужит и решением той проблемы, что ты всё еще испытываешь отвращение к частям человеческого тела в холодильнике и токсичным реагентам на кухонном столе, а мне как раз сейчас нужно пространство для экспериментов.  
  
Шерлок заметил, должно быть, по ужасу во взгляде Джона, что это объяснение было для друга недостаточно удовлетворительным.  
  
\- Джон, ты знаешь, что я не совсем хорош в этих вопросах. Я признаю, что наша общая постель тоже имеет для меня свои преимущества. И вот здесь я должен еще раз подчеркнуть, что я НЕ нежничаю, или как это называют обычные люди. Я бы скорее назвал это целесообразным расположением наших тел относительно места сна и распределения тепла.   
  
От этих слов Джон не смог сдержать ухмылку. И всё-таки, Шерлок, если ты всё-таки это делаешь…  
  
Он подошел к Шерлоку вплотную и сжал его в крепких объятиях.  
  
Тот, нерешительно подавшись вперед, безразлично бросил куда-то свой блокнот и тоже обнял Джона. Он положил голову на плечо Джону и, обдавая теплым дыханием его шею, шептал ему на ухо.  
  
\- Джон… Я думаю, нам нужно кое-что прояснить во всей этой… Ситуации. Надеюсь, у тебя не было других планов.  
\- Всё зависит только от одного.  
\- От чего?   
\- Если ты просто планируешь очередной опасный эксперимент, то в этом деле я добровольцем точно выступать не стану.  
  
Шерлок осторожно разомкнул объятия и мягко положил руки на щеки Джона. Он смотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
  
\- Теперь я думаю скорее о маленьком доме в Суссексе и пчелах.  
  
Тронутый, Джон Ватсон поднялся на цыпочки и настойчиво поцеловал его.  
  
\- С Рождеством, Шерлок.  
  
Из Шерлока и Джона стать снова Шерлоком-и-Джоном оказалось очень просто. Совершенно естественное и постоянное развитие событий, итог которых был заранее предопределён. Кто знает, что ещё может получиться из этих двоих, – если они, конечно, переживут очередное дело. В любом случае, для Джона это было первое поистине правильное Рождество за последние три года.

* * *

  
*В оригинале четырнадцать, соответственно английскому написанию имени.


End file.
